


Worried

by CHESSERE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHESSERE/pseuds/CHESSERE
Summary: Eichi has a lot of work to do.





	Worried

"..."

The sight of his boyfriend passing out on his student council president makes Kaoru's heart fell to his stomach. He stops everything he was doing to check on the other

"Eichi-kun" Kaoru called, but there was no response

He slightly taps Eichi's shoulder, but he's still not waking up. Kaoru drops the club document Kanata told him to come to retrieve on the floor. He starts to get really worried and decided to call his name again

"Eichi-kun!" He shakes the other boy who finally responds to him

"..." Eichi opened his eyes slowly "Kaoru-kun…?"

Kaoru sighs in relief before shaking his head a little. Looking at the boy with an unwell expression

"Hey, you should stop for today…"

Normally, because of Eichi's weak condition, the vice president doesn't make him do a lot of work. But since he's not here today Eichi has to do everything instead. It's almost time for graduation right now so there's a lot of work to do

The president looks at his paperwork and said,

"I don't think I can"

"But…" Before Kaoru even finish his sentence, Eichi interrupted him

"There's a lot more to do, look…" He tries to pick up his pen that fell of his hand when he fell asleep, but Kaoru bit his lips and snatched both the pen and paper in front of him

"..."

"Kaoru-kun, please give them back" Eichi speaks in his slightly scolding tone

"Please stop for today…" Kaoru said as he backs away from the desk. His hands still hold the paper tight but not too tight that it wrinkles so that Eichi can't continue with his work

"...You're not normally like this, Kaoru-kun" Eichi who was clearly upset rose up from his chair and walk towards the boy who's still backing away from him

"Then how was I 'normally'" Kaoru's voice shakes

"..." The lighter blond went silent

"What I meant was, this is my work, not any of your business-"

At that moment, Kaoru's expression changes and Eichi knows he messed up

"Is it wrong to be worried!?" The darker blond yells before he throws the paper back at Eichi and storms out of the student council room without even closing the door

Eichi was pretty sure he saw the Kaoru's tear running down his face

…

"What's going on, Eichi" Keito asked the person who was facing down on his desk "arguing with Hakaze?"

"Yeah…" He answers, following by a small groan "two days ago"

"Could guess. That guy hasn't called you president since you two started dating some times ago" Keito pushes up his glasses, the blond boy looks at him

"I don't know what's wrong with Kaoru-kun, but I guess I was really too harsh on him that day…" He mutters, his voice is filled with guilt from the event that happened a few days ago. Truth to be told, he doesn't really know what to do since both of them rarely argue

"Instead of complaining to me, I think you should go apologize to him," Keito said while still writing his document "The work would get even slower if you just sit here and sulk all day"

"If i remember correctly, he said that he'll stay here and finish some of his homework today, so right now he should still be in the classroom"

"That's true," Eichi raises his head up from the wooden surface "Thank you, Keito" 

he stands up and walks to his destination

…

In the classroom, Eichi saw the darker blond sitting on his desk. Normally he would've gone back home by now, and sometimes Eichi would accompany him back too.

The orange light of the evening shines onto the other's hair making it look lighter than it is. His light brown eyes are looking out the window and his slender hand is holding a pen

Eichi silently stares at him for a while until he decides to speak up

"Kaoru-kun"

"...Do you have anything with me, president?" Kaoru turns to face him, but those eyes still look away

The way he calls him sounds so distant Eichi can't help but feel guilty about it. Even though it's not even a year since they started dating but he hasn't heard that name from Kaoru in a long time

"I…"

"..."

No one dares to speak up, the awkward silence fills the classroom with only two people in it until Eichi breaks that silence

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-kun" he sighs "I was really too harsh on you that day"

"Eichi-kun" Kaoru finally looks at him

"Promise me that you won't overwork yourself again, then I'll forgive you" Kaoru mutters

That request surprises Eichi a little, but it's not a problem at all

"Of course" he walks towards the other

"Don't make me worry like that again, okay?" Kaoru's voice is shaking

"Okay," Eichi bends down to hold his hands "I promised" he flashes a light smile to ensure his words

Kaoru laughs dryly before he whispers

"You're the worse, Eichi-kun"

…

"So that how it was, huh" The green haired speaks before pushing up his glasses that was falling down his nose

"Yes," the boy who sits at the same student council president desk answers "that was actually reasonable" he sighs

After Eichi apologized to Kaoru, the other boy finally opened up and told him what made him so worried

Kaoru who lost his mom because of her overworking habit probably doesn't want to lose anyone important like that again

Even though it's quite a heartbreaking thing to hear, Eichi still can't help but feel a little happy he's also important to the other boy

"Eichi-kun, vice president!!" Speaks of the devil, the person who they were talking about shows up looking hurried

"Yes?"

"I forgot about my club document!!" He walks into the room and picks up the thing he needs before heading back. But then he turns his head to Eichi and asks him one question

"Ah, Eichi-kun, you're not pushing yourself again, right?"

"Of course, I promised" Eichi smiles and waves to the boy who after he heard that answer, runs back to his club room

Eichi let out a dreamy sigh and said something that makes Keito look at him with a weird expression

"I'm such a lucky man~"

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty sleepy when both writing and translating this so yeah, this is the best I can do with my tight schedule right now. I hope my school work finish before next round :(


End file.
